How on earth
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Merlin wakes up to find himself in an interesting situation... But he doesn't remember what happened... :D Slash... Smutty ending! Mature content
1. How on Earth?

**I'm writing so many random starts to stories... but this one made me laugh so I thought I would upload it :D**

* * *

How on earth did you do that?

Merlin awoke with a tremendous headache; his eyes squeezed shut to block out the bright light shining through the window in his bedroom. He went to rub his temples but found that he couldn't move his arms. He tried wiggling he legs but it was the same.

'_Oh my God I'm paralysed!_' His eyes flew open and he looked down to his feet, breathing a sigh of relief to find that he wasn't paralysed, his ankles were simply tied to his bedposts and he was lying on the bed stark naked.

'_Wait WHAT?!_' He looked up to find that his wrists were also tied. '_What do I do? If I call for someone they'll come in and see me naked tied to my bed!'_ He looked around the room hoping to find some way out of the situation. He was mortified to see that the door was wide open, meaning if anyone was to come in searching for Gaius they would see him!

"Merlin!" He could hear Arthur walking down the hall. Oh my God! He looked around to find something, ANYTHING! Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red piece of material hanging off the back of his door. His eyes flashed gold and his neckerchief slid across the floor, up the side of his bed and over his legs to cover his manhood, thankfully, it was big enough to cover most of his stomach and his thighs at the same time. Just in time as Arthur walked through the physicians door and over to Merlin's room.

"Merlin you best be awake else I'm go-" Arthur stopped in his tracks to see a bright red Merlin attached to his bed, covered by nothing other than a neckerchief, small enough for Arthur to see Merlin's blush cover his entire chest, up his neck right the way to his ears.

"Morning Arthur!" He put on his cheeriest voice and grinned, still bright red. "In case you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a- urm- situation." Arthur simply stared at his manservant, going redder by the second. "Arthur?" He snapped his head up to look at Merlin in the eye.

"What?"

"Can you help me out?" Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion until he saw the binds around Merlin's wrists and ankles.

"Oh yes sorry of course." He strolled over to the bed and began untying his ankles first, watching intently as the youth shook each foot out after it had been released, unfortunately for him this involved Merlin's legs lifting slightly, still separated and the piece of cloth wasn't big enough for Arthur to miss the hardness it was hiding.

Arthur found himself blushing even harder as he walked to the top of the bed, untying the first of Merlin's wrists, frowning as he crossed his legs. He considered walking around to untie the other, but that would take too long, right? So he leaned over Merlin, one leg resting on the mattress, his knee pressing into Merlin's side. He heard his servant gulp as he loosened the second of the ties, reluctant to remove it but finally pulled it completely loose.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled as Arthur climbed off the bed and walked over to the cupboard in hope of finding some clothes. The first thing his fingers came across was a thick blue tunic, but he threw it aside to find some breeches. He threw them at Merlin.

"Just put those on, you can find the rest yourself." He turned his back to him and listened to the sound of the material rubbing up what could only be his servant's legs. "How did you get into that situation anyway?" He tilted his head to the side to see if he had finished changing, watching as Merlin tugged his breaches over sharp hip bones and tied them before turning around.

"I have no idea! I just woke up and I was bound to the bed completely stark... you know... Yeah, I don't know." Arthur chuckled as Merlin's blush increased until he literally resembled tomato.

"Was it when you were asleep? What was the last thing you remember?" Merlin looked up from where he had just pulled out a tunic from his cupboard and thought about it.

"I remember the feast, you got drunk and kept offering me drinks," Arthur cringed, "Which I took, I remember you giggling, a lot, then saying something... Then we both left to get you to bed because you looked like you were going to pass out... Then that's it. Do you think it could... never mind." Merlin mumbled and pulled the tunic over his head. "What do you remember?"

Arthur frowned, trying to think back to the night before. "Well yes there was a feast, we _both _got drunk, I told you that we needed to go because you were making a fool out of yourself, then we went upstairs so I could go to sleep and put you to bed... then..." He paled, "After that I.... don't remember anything." Merlin stared him, obviously not believing him.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes Merlin, now hurry up and get ready, we're going hunting today." He quickly stormed out of Merlin's room and out of Gaius' chambers into the hall before leaning heavily against the wall, he remembered _exactly_ what happened last night!

* * *

"_Merlin... how much of thish have you drunk?" Merlin laughed, the tip of his nose and ears bright red._

"_Not as much as you My Lord of pratness"_

"_What?" Merlin giggled again and went to pour Arthur another drink... well attempted to anyway. "What do you want me to do, suck it off the table?" Arthur hiccupped before dropping his head down to the wood and began lapping the spilt wine. Merlin clutched his sides in hysterics._

"_I think you should retire to your chambers Arthur." Merlin threw his hand over his mouth for calling him Arthur, before spluttering; laughing harder than before._

"_Father!" Arthur stood up straight and pointed his finger in the air. "I am going to bed!" Merlin laughed from behind him, stumbling over to the door and opening it for Arthur._

"_After you sire," Merlin couldn't stop giggling, which of course made Arthur giggle too._

_The whole room stared as the two youths fell out of the door, but most were too drunk to really care._

"_Up we go!" Merlin laughed, spinning around before trapping his foot behind his ankle and falling hard to the floor._

"_Down we go!" Arthur laughed at his manservant who was groaning on the floor before holding out his hand. "Come on you I'll pull you up." Merlin grabbed onto Arthur's hand but instead of Arthur pulling him up, Merlin dragged him to the floor._

_Both boys rolled around the floor at the bottom of the stairs clutching their sides. "Merlin you dolt! You really do have a mental affliction."_

"_Ah yes but Arthur, remember you said that my mental affliction was because I was in love!" He fluttered his eyelashes and covered his heart with his hands._

"_That was when I thought you were in love with Gwen." He frowned, rolling onto his back next to Merlin, their arms touching._

"_Who says I'm not in love with her now hmm?" Merlin rolled his head to the side to face Arthur, one eyebrow raised._

"_You're not." He growled, eyes narrowed at the servant, who simply stared at him._

"_Who says?"_

"_I do." Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's head and crashed their lips together in a drunken kiss, all teeth and stale breath._

"_Arthur!" Merlin gasped as they pulled away. Arthur scrambled to his feet and balanced himself against the wall and held out his hand to Merlin._

"_Come on, let's go." Merlin stared at the hand, confused as to what just happened._

"_You just kissed me."_

"_Yes Merlin, now we need to go upstairs before we get caught"_

"_Get caught doing what?" Merlin questioned but took the offered hand anyway, pulling himself up._

"_What do you think?" Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's ear before dragging upstairs and..._

_And..._

And...

Arthur shook himself mentally. What did he do next?

How did Merlin end up tied to his bed?

* * *

**LOL**

**I have no idea where this came from, the idea just made me laugh.**

**Next chapter up when I next feel a bit mad :P Maybe Merlin will remember....**


	2. Do you remember?

Do you remember?

Merlin sat down on his bed and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. He just had one memory going through his head.

_Arthur pulled him up the stairs roughly, only turning around to check Merlin's arm was still attached to him._

_"Arthur what are we doing, what about your father?" _

_"Merlin," He slurred, "I don't think you've had nearly enough alcohol if you're thinking about that sad old bastard." Arthur continued marching up the stairs, not loosening his grip on Merlin's jacket._

_"Sorry." He crashed into Arthur's back as the prince stopped abruptly in front of him._

_"Are you really sorry?" The blond turned around, his face an inch away from his servants. Merlin felt himself shaking his head. "Didn't think so." He kissed the brunette briefly on the lips before continuing up the stairs, this time letting Merlin make his own way up. "Now you need some more alcohol."_

_"No I most certainly do not," Merlin stumbled up the last step, as if subconsciously making his point._

_"Yes you do, you need to forget all this." Merlin furrowed his brow and followed Arthur down the corridor towards his chambers._

_"Forget what?" They stopped outside the heavy doors, each waiting for the other to enter._

_"Ladies first," Arthur smirked, watching as Merlin scowled at him._

_"Well feel free." He challenged, folding his arms._

_"See, if you were drunk enough you would have ignore that and stumbled through the threshold." Merlin rolled his eyes but pushed the door open anyway, unfortunately stumbling over the threshold just as Arthur had predicted, causing the prince to laugh._

_"Doesn't matter if I need more to drink, you don't have anything up here anyway." Arthur walked over to his wardrobe and flung the door open with a little too much vigour, causing him to stumble sideways. _

_"That's where you're wrong Merlin," He pulled out a large bottle of, what Merlin hoped was, wine. "Good job you're a lousy servant." He grinned and walked over to Merlin, thrusting the bottle under his nose. "Drink."_

_He took a long swig from the full bottle..._

"Urgh," Merlin groaned, falling back onto his bed. 'What was I thinking?' He tilted his head to the side to see his red neckerchief hanging over the side of the bed.

"I think I'll go with blue today." He chuckled out loud before pulling himself off the bed and walking over to his cupboard.

None his memories had anything to do with him going into his room with Arthur, just them going to Arthur's chambers.

He picked up a light blue neckerchief and hung it loosely around his neck. Maybe Arthur would have remembered more.

* * *

_"Your turn, Morgana or Gwen?" Merlin began giggling before Arthur even gave him an answer, sprawled across the floor on his stomach. "Come on."_

_"You." The Prince grinned, leaning in to kiss Merlin softly on his neck._

_"Answer my question, _Arthur_," He stressed his name, making his lack of manners obvious. _

_"Fine, Gwen." The servant pouted. "Only because Morgana is like a sister to me, plus she's a fucking pain in the arse." Merlin chuckled and leant into place a sloppy kiss on the blonds' nose. "Yuck! That's disgusting." He wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve._

_"I was aiming for there." Merlin pressed two fingers against Arthur's lips before giggling again, resting his head on his arms._

_"Well you missed." Arthur grinned and leant heavily on one arm, feeling it slowly slip from underneath him until he fell flat on his face. Merlin doubled up in hysterics._

_"You Prat!" The prince gathered himself up to standing, looking regal despite the swaying._

_"Right thatsit, I've had enough of your insholcence." He frowned slightly at the incoherent mess that just escaped from his lips before regaining his posture. "I've had enough of your idiot-ness, now stand up." He ordered, pointing at Merlin, who slowly got up to his feet, using the bed post as support._

_"Now, what is suf... suficish... Suitable punishment?"_

Arthur clutched his head in pain. He did not say that did he? "Urgh!"

"Sire?" He snapped his head up to stare at the door.

"Merlin?" The door swung open to reveal a grinning Merlin, not wearing a red neckerchief, thank the Gods. "Ahh, about time, did you, urm, remember anything else?"

The servant flushed slightly and shook his head. "No sire, I'm not sure what... happened there. You?"

"Me? No, no... no definitely not." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the prince, who was staring conveniently out of the window, before walking over to the wardrobe to get out the princes hunting gear.

He pulled the door open to see a lone bottle drop to its side and roll across the floor.

Both youths stared at it, neither saying a word.

* * *

**I know it's short but it seemed like the perfect place to stop.**

**This chapter is not quite as bizarre as the last, but hopefully the humour will increase as the boys get more and more awkward around each other, each remembering different sections of the night.**

**:D**


	3. Spoon?

Chapter Three

"Urm..." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, searching for a reason as to why an empty bottle could be in his wardrobe without giving Merlin any of his memory back.

"I know, I'm a lousy servant, I should have noticed it sooner." Merlin bent down to pick of the bottle and tucked it under his arm, blushing as he realised the words he used mirrored the ones Arthur had used the night before almost exactly.

"Yeah." Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Merlin pulled out Arthurs outfit and shut the wardrobe door behind him.

"Could you..." He gestured to the bottle that was slipping from under his arm.

"Oh yeah, sure." Arthur grabbed the bottle and looked around for somewhere to put it as Merlin stood awkwardly holding Arthur's jacket, breeches and tunic, slowly turning bright red as the prince placed the bottle carefully on the table.

"Do you need me to... you know..." Merlin held up the clothes in front of Arthur's face, hoping he would understand the gesture. Arthur was staring blankly at the wall. "Arthur?"

* * *

_Arthur leant towards Merlin, clutching at his neckerchief to keep himself upright, smirking as a bright flush worked itself up his servant's neck._

"_I don't know, what do you think is a suitable punishment?" Arthur's eyebrows shot up. Was that Merlin attempting to flirt with him?_

"_How about the stocks?" Merlin shook his head and placed his hand over Arthur's, pressing it closer against his chest._

"_You can do better than that."_

"ARTHUR!!" He snapped his head up to face a concerned looking Merlin, waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he grabbed tufts of his raven hair and exhaled loudly.

"I thought you were enchanted again or something, you were completely out of it what were you thinking about?!" The prince blushed, his brain ticking furiously.

"Nothing, you can go."

"But don't you need me to dress you for hunting?" Arthur shook his head.

"No it's fine, you can go, and I'll come and get you when I need you... I mean when we go hunting." He turned to face away from Merlin, not looking back until he heard the door close and he was sure he was alone.

"Oh dear lord."

* * *

Merlin closed the door behind him and shook his head.

"Merlin!" He turned around to see Gwen run up to him, grinning her face off. "How was it yesterday?"

"What?"

"Oh come on we all saw you and Arthur at the feast yesterday!" He raised an eyebrow. "You know..."

"Obviously I don't know Gwen."

"Did you not... but I thought...Urm..." She trailed off, turning a dark shade of red.

"To be honest Gwen, I don't remember what happened myself. I think I drank a little bit too much." Gwen giggled nervously before biting her lip.

"Does Arthur remember?" Merlin shook his head.

"No... Although," He added, "I did wake up this morning stark naked and tied down to the bed." Both of Gwen's eyebrows shot up to meet her hairline and her eyes widened.

"Oh..." She avoided eye contact with him, obviously having unwelcome thoughts enter her head.

"Did I not come and speak to you at any point?" Gwen shook her head and bit her lip again, a trait Merlin was starting to find quite irritating.

"But I'm pretty sure you both stumbled past my chambers, which are on the way from your room to Arthurs..."

"Or Arthur's chambers to mine..."

"Urm... sure why not. Anyway, you were saying something about Gaius keeping alcohol in one of the cupboards for treating injuries."

"Oh yeah!"

"_Irm shtill not shirr yif 'm drunken enough for this." Merlin stumbled past Gwen's chambers, clinging on to Arthur's arm for support._

"_Well, I certainly do NOT have any more... of that... stuff... urm... Whatsh it called again?"_

"_Alcohool!" Merlin sang at the top of his voice._

"_Ahh yes! That's the one! ALCOHOOL!" Arthur and Merlin simultaneously burst out laughing, holding onto each other as the stumbled down the corridor._

"_Oh! I 'member! Gau-iu-au-is... Whatshisface has some alcohol in his little cupboard for treating it when people are in pain." Merlin grinned, looking immensely proud of himself for remembering anything in his intoxicated state._

"_BRILLIANT!" The prince shouted before skipping along the corridor, followed closely by a slightly less graceful Merlin, tripping over his own feet in haste to get to the alcohol._

"Oh dear."

"Merlin?" He snapped his head forwards until he was looking directly at Gwen, seeing the lines of worry crease her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course! I'm great! Why wouldn't I be? Bye!" He turned on his tail and scurried back to Gaius' chambers to search for the bottle, hoping it was simply ale they had drunk, or something along those lines.

Yes... definitely just ale.

* * *

"My rubbing alcohol," Gaius announced as Merlin walked through the door, "Is missing. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"

"Who me? No, not a clue... how much has gone missing?"

"All of it!" The old man threw his arms up in the air as a gesture of disbelief, "There were four bottles in there Merlin!"

"Only four?" Merlin sighed with relief

"That stuff is extremely potent, drinking just one bottle would give you the headache from hell in the morning... at least I'm assuming whoever stole it would drink it. If they had a sore to tend to they would at least tell me about it, not rob four whole bottles of the stuff!" Gaius slumped down into his chair and massaged his temples. "I dread to think what effect drinking four bottles of it would do to you."

"How about make you lose all memory of the night before?" Merlin suggested casually, picking up an oddly shaped spoon and examining it.

"Well, yes I suppose that could happen... Why what would you know of it?" Merlin looked up from the spoon to see the suspicious look on his mentor's face.

"You know me, one sniff of a barmaids apron and all that, I've once lost memory after drinking too much, I just assumed the same could happen to someone who drank that amount of rubbing alcohol." Merlin's eyes shifted, looking at everything in the room except for Gaius.

"If you're sure..."

"Oh yes! I'm sure! I have to go!"

"But you've only just-" Merlin cut him off.

"I know but Arthur needs me, I only came to get my..." He searched the room, his gaze landing on the oddly shaped spoon he was playing with earlier. "Spoon." He grinned and lifted it in the air for Gaius to see.

"That's my spoon."

"Huh, oh yeah. Well you keep it then, Bye!" He avoided the suspicious looks and dodged out of the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

**Lol, spoon **


	4. Stand up

**I realise 'Gwen's chambers' in the castle don't really exist, as she lives in a house .... But let's say she has chambers near Morgana's in case she has a nightmare. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Arthur Pendragon what the hell did you do last night?!" The prince stood up sharply, sending the young girl in his room a confused look.

"Morgana? You're in my room..."

"State the obvious why don't you." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Answer my question."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You were utterly, incomprehensively drunk when I came into Merlin's chambers last night to ask Gaius for a sleeping draught after the feast and-"

"Wait what?" Morgana frowned.

"Uh... I went to Gaius to ask him for a sleeping draught... What are you looking at?" She furrowed her brow as Arthur stared at her questionably.

"When? What time?"

"A few hours after the feast, Gwen and I were in her chambers talking for a bit and then I-"

"What were we doing?" Arthur walked towards her, eyes wide. She raised her hands defensively in front of her chest.

"Arthur? What's going on? _I_ was questioning _you_ remember..." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Morgana, I was so drunk yesterday that I can't remember anything I did last night, well except for... urm...no, nothing." He bit his bottom lip as the young ward raised a single, perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Except for what?"

"Nothing Morgana, now what were we doing in... Merlin's chambers?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before seating herself delicately on the end of Arthur's bed.

"Well you and Merlin were sprawled across the floor with four bottles of rubbing alcohol surrounding you..."

"FOUR!" Arthur grabbed the sides of his head, eyes wide with fear. No wonder he couldn't remember anything! In truth, the simple fact that he is still conscious is a miracle.

"Oh calm down drama queen, I took two away from you. You wouldn't let go of the others." He sighed and joined her on the end of her bed.

"Then what?"

"Well, you were both giggling your arses off. Then Merlin hiccupped and you looked like you wanted to ravish him... Then I legged it out of there, I didn't want to interrupt." She stood up and brushed down her dress. "Now, if you really can't remember what you did, I have things to do-"

"Hair to brush, Gwen to kiss..." Arthur finished for her.

"Oh grow up." She growled at him and stormed out of the room.

Arthur giggled as the door slammed shut, before frowning. "Merlin hiccupped and I looked like I wanted to ravish him?" He mused to himself. "Oh... I remember..."

"_Morgana!" Merlin giggled as the king's ward stared at them. "What are you, hic, looking at?" Merlin pressed his fingers to his lips as he hiccupped, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the prince._

_Arthur had always had a thing for lips. Merlin had the most beautiful pink, pouting lips. Lips you wanted to bite down into, just to see if they tasted as nice as they looked... Arthur found himself growling and licking his own lips, his gaze never leaving Merlin's mouth._

"_I'll.... leave you to it." He didn't even look up as Morgana closed the door on them._

"_Arthur?" Those striking lips formed his name, his teeth catching his tongue in the middle. It took all of his self control to drag his gaze from his lips to his eyes, which were staring at him in a confused manner._

"_That's my name _Mer_lin." He smiled and felt his head droop forward slightly._

"_I thought I was supposed to call you sire?" He furrowed his brow for a moment, the quiet words sending pain to his temples._

"_You are..."_

"_So what's my punishment?" Punishment? Oh...he'd forgotten about that._

"_I know just the thing." Arthur pulled himself forwards onto his hands and knees and crawled over to him._

"_I don't know about you, __**Arthur**_, _but this doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Merlin grinned and leant over to kiss his Prince, who ducked out of the way at the last minute. "Arthur?"_

"_You're right Merlin." Arthur bit down on his bottom lip and winked. "This isn't a very good punishment." He pulled himself up to standing and rolled his hips towards his manservant's face. Merlin gulped and stared. "Stand up Merlin."_

"_I'm quite happy down here thanks," He tugged at the top of Arthur's breeches._

"_No, this is your punishment. Stand up."_

* * *

"Why didn't I just refuse the damn drinks?!" Merlin muttered to himself all the way up the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers, cursing loudly occasionally, and making the rare maiden jump.

"Shit!"

"Eep!" A high pitched squeal sounded from his right.

"Sorry."

"Merlin?" He looked up to see Morgana frowning at him.

"Morgana? Sorry I was a bit out of it..."

"Oh God, not you too."

"What?"

"You're all jumpy. I was just speaking to Arthur; he said he couldn't remember anything from yesterday."

"Oh right, yeah same here." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh well."

"Oh well? Do you not care?" Another shrug. "Urgh!" She threw her hands up in the air to create a sense of over-dramatic despair. "You men are so aggravating!"

"Bye then..." He watched as she marched away from him down the corridor before continuing down to Arthur's chambers.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing?!" Merlin froze in his tracks, eyes wide as he heard Uther's booming voice from behind him. "Buffoon!" He swivelled on his heels, expecting to see a growling king breathing down his neck.

He let out a sigh of relief, however, when he saw that the king was in fact yelling at his own servant, who had tripped over his own feet by the looks of things and was now lying across the floor.

"Sorry sire."

"Don't apologise you idiot just stand up!"

"_Just stand up!" Merlin hooked his hands into Arthur's shirt and pulled himself to standing, his nose less than an inch away from Arthur's, his eyes clouded with lust._

"_Yes __**Arthur**__?" He smirked and bit at the prince's bottom lip. "What is it __**Arthur**__?" He kissed the Prince's jaw, just below his ear. "Did you want something __**Ar-**__mrph?" The name was muffled by its owner, who shoved his mouth onto Merlin's with as much force as he could muster._

"_You __**will **__address me correctly Merlin." He panted, glaring at his manservant. His hair was messed up and his lips were red. The sight made Merlin throw his arms around the prince's neck and pull their faces together again roughly but, to his dismay, Arthur pressed hard on his chest, causing him to stumble backwards._

"_Arthur?" The prince growled and pushed Merlin back towards his bed._

"_That's __**Sire**__, Merlin."_

* * *

**I'm really not updating very fast... :/**

**I have no time!!! Stupid GCSE's... *frowns***


	5. Do you not want me here?

**I'm really, really sorry for being so slow guys, I've been so busy :(**

**Plus this chapter was really hard to write... I hope it comes out okay...**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Oh my good lord." Merlin clutched his head in his hands before trudging over to Arthur's door and leaning against it. "If he remembers any of this I am so dead." He murmured to himself, eyes closed and sighing deeply.

"Merlin! Where the bloody he-"

"Eep!" Merlin screamed as the door swung open behind him and he fell onto his back with a crash, his head smacking against the hard tiles.

"Merlin!" Arthur forgot what he was annoyed about and threw himself at his manservant who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Merlin are you okay?" Without thinking, Arthur straddled Merlin and grabbed his shoulders. "Merlin!" He shouted, leaning forward to check if his head was bleeding.

"Ar... thur." Merlin's whisper was cut short by a racking cough and Arthur sighed with relief, loosening the grip on his shoulders slightly. "Arthur... why are there two of you?"

"There aren't, there's only one of me." Arthur kept his voice soft, knowing that Merlin's head would be pounding.

"Stop shouting!" Merlin clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Urm Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur chuckled, his eyes soft.

"Why are you... on top of me?" The prince's eyes widened and his smile hardened.

"I...I thought I'd killed you or something."

"So you thought you would sit on me?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at the blonde before lowering his gaze. 'Bad decision,' he reflected as he caught sight of how close they really were and felt all of his blood rush between his legs. He looked back up to Arthur's face a bit his lip, praying the blonde wouldn't notice. Arthur was staring at Merlin's lips, his pupils wide with lust.

"Urm... sorry." He cleared his throat and pulled himself up, back towards his manservant. Merlin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and tried thinking of Gaius in the bath. His erection was soon back to its original state and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Did you need me sire?" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Arthur's back. The prince refused to turn around.

"No, well yes, and no..." The brunet took a step forwards and tilted his head in hope to see Arthur's face, but the prince turned his head to the wall and clenched his fists. "I just wanted to find you to tell you I'm not going hunting."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not! Don't question me! You're excused." Merlin stepped back to his original position, mouth open.

"Again! Do you not want me here?"

"No Merlin!" He jumped as Arthur turned around to face him. "Right now, I don't want you here. You're excused."

He glared at the prince as he turned back to face the wall before storming out of his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Arthur quickly looked down and cursed. There was no way simply picturing his father and Gaius together would bring that down.

Well actually that helped a lot. He shuddered at the thought before walking slowly towards his bed.

He hadn't meant to shout at Merlin, he just couldn't bear to be in the same room as him. He had an effect on Arthur, one which the Prince would never admit out loud.

He sighed and pulled the furs over himself and curled his legs up to his chin, eyes drooping closed.

"_Sire?"_

"_Better." Arthur stalked Merlin like a predator would its prey until his manservant's knees hit the bed, causing them to buckle and Merlin to fall onto his back on the bed. "Much better."_

_Merlin gulped as the blond bent down and began untying his neckerchief from around his neck._

"_Arth-" He was cut off by the red material being shoved into his mouth._

"_Merlin," Arthur shook his head and tutted, "Won't you ever learn?" Merlin felt his heart rate rise as Arthur curled his fingers into the material at the bottom of his shirt and brushed them over his stomach as he pulled it over his head, revealing the smooth, milky skin from underneath. _

_Arthur's head felt woozy, like his brain was sloshing about inside his skull, partly due to the vast amount of alcohol he had consumed, partly due to the feel of Merlin's skin under his fingers and he wrestled off his breeches._

"_Mrph!" _

"_What was that Merlin?" He pulled the troublesome material off his manservant's feet before looking up at Merlin, who was staring down at him, arms outstretched. Arthur raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards so Merlin could rip his own tunic off over his head._

"_Oh now I see." He smirked and pushed Merlin even further up the bed, so his head was next to the headboard. "Now, how do we make this a punishment?" He smirked as Merlin whimpered underneath him. "Well for one we need to get these out of the way." The prince ran his hands along Merlin's sides slowly, continuing up his arms until he had a tight grasp on both of his wrists. "You have a load of neckerchiefs around here somewhere right?"_

* * *

"Stupid Prat, what's the point even working for him if he doesn't want me there?" Once again Merlin found himself muttering to himself whilst storming down the corridor. "You know," He started, pulling a random kitchen maid towards him by the wrist. "I might just quit working for the bastard."

She giggled and placed a hand on his arm. "You won't quit, you love him too much." She giggled again and continued down the corridor, leaving Merlin standing on his own, staring after her. Did he know her?

He ran a hand through his hair and decided to go outside. Maybe grooming Arthur's horse would calm him down, and put him back in Arthur's good books. "Not that I've done anything wrong." He shook his head and ran down the stairs.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled at him from where she was pumping water from the other side of the courtyard. He waved back at her. "Did you figure out who tied you to your bed yet?" He froze; eyes wide as mothers covered their children's ears and stared at him in disgust. "Whoops!" She giggled and shrugged at him as he stood frozen to his spot.

"Gwen!" She ran over to him carrying her almost over-flowing bucket.

"I'm really sorry I forgot."

"You forgot what!" He yelled at her, making people scurry past him, avoiding eye-contact. "That you don't yell things like that in public places?!" She bit her lip.

"Sorry Merlin." He sighed.

"Sure, its fine." He shrugged and waved her off as he made his way to the stables, blinking away tears for reasons he couldn't explain.

* * *

**Because Gwen is stoo-pid**

**:D Lol.. And Merlin feels unloved :(**


	6. I'm not gay

Chapter Six

"...And when I regained consciousness he just sent me out again! Saying he didn't want me there! I mean who does that? First he knocks me out then sends me away... I'll never understand royalty."

Arthur's horse neighed in what Merlin would like to think was agreement and continued to munch down on the hay the servant had just given him.

"You're a good boy." He ran a long, pale hand through the horse's contrastingly dark brown hair before placing a kiss on its nose.

"Merlin?" he turned around to see Gwen standing in the doorway of the stable, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Gwen." Merlin walked over to his friend and enveloped her in a tight hug, one she returned gratefully. "I overreacted; I've just been having a bad day." He let go of her and smiled weakly. Gwen didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong?" Before he could reply she narrowed her eyes. "What did Arthur do?"

Merlin smiled at her, a real smile this time, and leant down to kiss her nose, making her blush.

"Don't worry about it Gwen, I'm fine now, I just needed to calm down." She smiled back.

"Good. Oh and, now we're in private..."

"I think it was Arthur." She stopped and stared at him.

"Arthur?!" Merlin nodded and shrugged. "Arthur tied you to-"

"Gwen! I know we're in private but I still don't appreciate you yelling my personal life to the world." She nodded.

"Okay, I have to go and tend to milady, but I still need to talk to you about this."

"I know."

"And Merlin,"

"Yes Gwen."

"You need to stand up to Arthur, don't let him push you around too much, you know."

She pulled him into another hug before skipping off. Merlin sighed and walked back over to the horse, bending down the clean the shoes.

* * *

"Don't move!" Arthur awoke with a start, eyes wide and his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

He looked around the room to try and establish where the voice was coming from, until he realised that it was him, shouting in his sleep.

"Oh God."

"That's what I thought when I came in and you were screaming my name." He snapped his head to the side, taking in the sight of a dishevelled Merlin, lounging in the chair by the fireplace. "I thought you we're going to fire me or something." He yawned. "Turns out you were asleep... was it a nice dream?" He gestured down to the sheets that had tented over Arthur's lower regions.

The prince blushed and placed his hands over the material. Merlin looked un-phased, his eyes slowly drooping closed and his head tilting forwards.

"Merlin,"

"Wha-?" He snapped his head up and looked around drowsily, like he had just woken up from a trance. "Yes Arthur?" He yawned again.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you." That got Merlin's attention.

"W-What do you mean?"

"When I said I didn't remember anything, from the other night," Merlin was hanging his head in shame, covering his face with his hands. Arthur could only assume that Merlin was being just as dishonest. "I really didn't remember anything at the time..." He stopped, waiting for Merlin's reaction.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Not quite the reaction he was hoping for.

"Well, yeah, I guess I may have, remembered parts of the evening too." Merlin looked down at his feet, which were curled around the edge of the chair. "Since then."

"I'm sorry about... tying you... urm..." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks flaming. Merlin was in a similar disposition.

"That's fine... You weren't yourself at the time, well of course you were you, you weren't anyone else, but you weren't with it, not that you couldn't handle yourself, jut you were very very drunk." Merlin had started babbling, as he usually did when he was nervous."It's fine."

"I'm not gay!" Arthur blurted out, causing Merlin to look up.

"Your actions suggest otherwise Arthur." Where the courage had come from, Merlin would never know, but at that moment the crowned prince looked so confused and Merlin felt he had the upper ground. He thought about Gwen's words; _don't let him push you around_. "I mean, if you weren't gay you wouldn't have tied me down to my bed, would you?"

Arthur looked back over to Merlin, eyes wide. "I was drunk! What are you accusing me of?!"

"Do you remember that time," Merlin smiled and rose up out of his chair, "When you were drunk and you told Morgana that her dress was ugly-"

"It was ugly," Arthur scoffed.

"Yes but you wouldn't have told her if you weren't intoxicated, in fact beforehand you told her he looked 'very nice'." The blond stayed silent, so Merlin took it as an invitation to continue, pacing forward and backwards along the side of the bed. "You also told your father that his new taxes were stupidly high."

"I hadn't meant to," Arthur was now muttering to his hands, which were still curved protectively over his groin.

"That's the point Arthur! Or should I say, _sire?_" Arthur was blushing furiously, Merlin was feeling more self assure than ever. "You let yourself be _yourself_ when you're drunk, you don't hide who you are and what you think..." Merlin climbed onto the bed, standing on his knees at the end of the bed, Arthur's breath hitched. "And what you're feeling..."

Merlin crawled across the bed, arms and legs either side of Arthurs until he was straddling him. "Just like you are now." He pulled Arthurs hands away from his privates, breaking their protective shell.

"I'm not gay," Arthur's voice was a whisper, barely audible and wobbly, showing insecurities.

"Are you sure?" Merlin's voice matched Arthur's volume before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur stayed completely still, eyes wide open as Merlin pulled back and bit his lip.

"I'm not... gay?" Arthur said this with no conviction as he found himself staring at Merlin's soft, pink, pouting lips. He couldn't help himself, leaning in and covering his manservant's lips with his own, relishing the soft moan emitted from the back of Merlin's throat.

"Oh you are so gay." The raven-haired servant grinned widely before once again claiming Arthur's lips as his own.

"It's hard to tell." Arthur's voice was husky as he began pulling Merlin's tunic over his head."You're way too effeminate to be called a man anyway." Merlin pulled back, mock offence painted all over his face.

"Oh you are so going to regret that!" He grinned and rolled off the bed, standing at the end with his hands on his hips. Arthur growled protectively as Merlin bent over to pick up the disregarded tunic.

"Don't you dare put that back on," Merlin raised an eyebrow but left the clothing in his hands.

"Take it back."

"I take It back, I'm sure you can show me how manly you are." Arthur smirked as Merlin physically shivered. "Are you cold? It's nice and warm in here." He lifted the covers and gestured for Merlin to join him.

Merlin was under the covers before you could say... well anything really.

He pulled Arthurs head towards him and licked across his bottom lip.

"Oh," He pulled back the furs and looked down, "I almost forgot about that little problem."

* * *

**Lemons next chapter *First ever **_**real **_**lemons* so if you don't want to read it don't... If you do...**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait too long :D**


	7. Control?

**I'm so so so so sorry this took so long, but as I said, I've never written anything like this before so I kept putting it off. But, as promised, here is your happy *smutty* ending * I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life and I can tell you that for a fact.**

**I'm going to pour a bucket of ice over my head.**

Chapter Seven

Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's whist running his hand lightly down the Prince's chest, tracing a snake like pattern over the grooves of his muscled stomach.

Arthur emitted a small groan of pleasure as Merlin's fingers found the top of his breeches, sliding inside easily. "Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his manservant's wrist and held it still, not allowing the hand to venture any further. "Are you sure about this?"

Merlin nodded quickly and struggled to move his hand, but Arthur kept it restrained, holding it against his stomach. "Merlin." The raven-haired youth nodded enthusiastically in response to his name, focusing on his hand, trying to tease his fingers back to the warmth in Arthur's breeches. "I don't want you to do this if you're not sure."

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked up at the Prince. "You're kidding right?" Arthur shook his head. "Does it look like I'm not sure?" He wriggled his hand in Arthur's more lax grasp and stroked the skin he could reach, smiling at the groan he got from the blond.

Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist and placed his hand under his manservant's chin. "No." He brushed a stray hair off Merlin's forehead and leant forward, kissing Merlin tenderly on his nose.

Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Arthur's head, smashing their mouths together with bruising force, he was fed up of skating around the tension; Arthur forgot his previous worries and kissed back with fervour, relishing the moan Merlin released from the back of his throat as he probed his tongue into his mouth.

Without a hand restricting him, Merlin ran his hand back to Arthur's breeches, pulling them down until Arthur's cock stood up vertically with nothing restraining it.

Arthur let out a gasp as Merlin's hand encased his length, running his thumb from the bottom to the top and back again slowly, knowing the leisurely movements would make Arthur mad.

"Merlin-"

"If you stop me again-" Arthur shook his head and kissed the hollow of his manservant's throat, just above the opening of his tunic.

"I just don't like that you think you're in charge here." Merlin's eyebrows shot up to meet his hairline as he squeezed Arthur's erection, causing Arthur to gasp.

"I _am_ in charge here." He began moving his hand faster, watching as Arthur's eyelids fluttered closed, and his head tilted back exposing his neck. Merlin didn't even stop to think before he was kissing and biting at Arthur's neck, leaving little red marks over the delicate skin.

Arthur curled his hands into fists around the material of Merlin's shirt, the strength of his grasp almost pulling it apart at the seams as Merlin's hand moved faster, his erection growing until it was painful. He loved being the Prince and being in charge but if this is what it feels like to be controlled then he was okay with Merlin being in charge once in a while.

He gasped at a particularly sharp movement, his eyes flying open.

"Are you alright, _sire?_" Merlin's voice was husky and his pupils were wide with lust. Arthur shook his head and tore Merlin's hand away, flipping the both over so Arthur was leaning over him, his hands either side of his head. "Wha-?"

"Shh," Arthur leant forward, claiming Merlin's mouth with his own before pulling the brunettes tunic over his head. "Well that was a nice bit of role-reversal, but now I'm going to show you who is really in control." Merlin gulped and nodded, biting down on his lower lip.

Arthur lowered himself down until his face was level with Merlin's hips before pulling down his servant's breeches, eyes widening at the sight. He looked up at Merlin's smirking face. "You shouldn't assume I'm small just because I'm skinny." Arthur nodded once before looking back down at, what he now saw as, the task in front of him.

He leant forward and stuck out his tongue, experimentally licking the head. Merlin inhaled sharply in response, causing Arthur to smile. More confident now, he curled his lips around the tip and lowered his head slowly, teasingly as Merlin had done to him.

Merlin raised his hips off the bed, fingers curling into the sheets as Arthur stuck out his tongue on the journey back up, leaving a trail of cool over the burning skin. He could feel Arthur smile around him before taking him in deeper and faster.

"A-Arthur!" Merlin gasped, his body involuntarily jerking upwards with every movement, his fingers wove themselves into the prince's blonde hair as he felt himself reaching his climax.

Arthur kept moving his head up and down in time with Merlin's thrusts, trying to avoid grazing Merlin with his teeth.

"Arthur! I'm g-going to-" Arthur didn't need any more warning as he pulled back and pulled Merlin down until they were face to face, kissing fiercely. Merlin reached down the grab Arthur's throbbing erection and Arthur repaid the favour. Once strong flick of the wrist and they were both spent, sprawled across each other, breathing erratic.

"Merlin," Arthur lifted his head slightly to see the brunette lying next to him, his head relaxed into the pillow and his chest rising and falling at a ridiculous speed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

Merlin chuckled, "For all we know, we could have done just that two days ago."

Arthur frowned, before remembering the whole reason they were actually here now. "That is very true." He smiled at Merlin, who smiled back, eyes crinkled and cheeks still bright red.

"I... I lo..." Arthur wanted to say it, but he couldn't bring himself too, being a prince meant loving someone was infinitely difficult and letting someone know it was a weakness. Merlin just leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"I love you too." Arthur grinned before pulling Merlin into his arms and letting his eyes flutter closed, deciding that loving Merlin might not be difficult at all.

* * *

**Oh dear... I am so embarrassed!**

**Please review and tell me that it was okay and I don't need to hide in shame for the rest of my life!**


End file.
